kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
See You
is the two hundred and eleventh chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary The coach vehemently tries to dissuade Nijimura, but he insists that it’s for the best. He has a tendency to get too heated during matches, and he knows that’s not good leadership. He also explains about his father’s illness. Therefore, he knows he will not be able to play completely focused during games. Sanada accepts his decision, and Nijimura leaves. Outside the office, Nijimura runs into Akashi. When he questions him, Akashi explains that he only heard the last part. Piqued, Nijimura tells him that is the part he didn’t want Akashi to hear. Akashi responds that he’s concerned about him, but Nijimura replies he’s not worried at all—the team is in good hands-Akashi’s. As Nijimura walks away, he smiles and tells Akashi he’s counting on him as captain. One day during practice, Haizaki cruelly kicks Kise after defeating him in a one-on-one. Both of them immediately start fighting, and the other club members try to restrain both of them. Midorima comments that this happens after each one-on-one. Exasperated, Aomine asks if they have to fight every time. Afterwards, Midorima instructs Kise and Kuroko to participate in the game against Komagi Middle School. Annoyed, Kise again refuses to play with “this midget”. Midorima tells Kise he can voice his complaints after he has won—Teiko’s motto is “ever victorious”. Simultaneously, Murasakibara softly pats Kuroko on the head, telling Kuroko Kise called him a “midget”. Kuroko asks Murasakibara to stop it. Finally, Midorima tells Momoi she’ll be the manager for this game. She realizes she’ll watch Tetsu play for the first time. After Teiko’s victory, (see Chapter 62.5), Kise ecstatically greets “Aominecchi and Kurokocchi” at practice. He adds that he shows proper respect to the people he admires. Murasakibara, Kise Aomine, and Kuroko decide to go and buy ice-cream at the convenience store to celebrate. Aomine invites Satsuki as well, but Midorima declines because he has to talk to Akashi about something. That afternoon, Momoi falls in love with Tetsu. Walking through the school halls, Midorima and Akashi talk about Kise. At first, Midorima feels uneasy about the way Kise so quickly changed his mind about Kuroko. Akashi smiles and says it’s not so bad to be open and honest. He adds that he’s sure everyone’s accepted Kuroko by now. They also discuss Haizaki’s off-the-charts behavior. Akashi announces that Kise will soon be permanently replacing Haizaki; they don’t need him anymore. Looking at Akashi’s sudden change in behavior and his cold eyes, Midorima is startled and wonders who the “real” Akashi is. At the next practice, everyone is shocked that Haizaki quit. Kuroko rushes to speak with him. He meets Haizaki at the school’s incinerator where he’s burning his basketball shoes. Kuroko tries to convince him to come back since he enjoys playing basketball, but Haizaki states he’s done with it. He adds that he’s a bad guy, but there are also truly frightening guys in this world. He leaves Kuroko saying there’s no need to pity him—it’s possible the ones who remain will need the most pity of all. Ending Tag Line: At that time, Kuroko had yet to realize the true meaning behind Haizaki’s words… Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Teikō Junior High vs Komagi Junior High Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Invisible Pass Navigation pl:Do zobaczenia